Emmetts Being Bad
by LizzieLuize
Summary: First he gets Banned from Wal-Mart, Then he made Edward MAD... tut tut. started off with the just one story... but i'm expandeing it to lots of different ones about Emmett being bad :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV.

IM SO MAD.

I really cant believe he did this.

He's gone TOO far now.

Really, I mean, just… No.

Ugh, well Emmett's grounded AGAIN. Rosalie's not happy. Edwards going to rip Emmett and Jacobs heads off. This is going to be a nice day.

Its too much to handle having Emmett playing tricks, First he and Jasper got banned from Wall-Mart. Then he Made Edward mad by thinking 'inappropriately' and then, to top it all of he hides some of my underwear in Jacobs car, for Edward to find. It's really not a good time for Carlisle and Esme to come Back home.

They've been on vacation to see the Denali Clan and Stupidly left us with Emmett.

"Hey, Bella, sing it with me… BUM, BUM, KNEE, KNEE, WAH, WAH. Know put your hands in the air and wave them side to side."

Not only is he singing but he's dancing.

"I think I might audition for Americas Next Top Model!"

(Image him wearing a Blue frilly dress and shaking his hips whilst walking.)

"Ooh La La, Bella, Your looking fiiiiiiiine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that was quite short, but it was my first time writing a fanfiction.

"_I think I might audition for Americas Next Top Model!"_

_(Image him wearing a Blue frilly dress and shaking his hips whilst walking.) _

"_Ooh La La, Bella, Your looking fiiiiiiiine!"_

Bella POV.

"Shut up Emmett, Edward will hear and you'll pay for it. Wait I can hear him coming… Emmett DUCK!"

Edward could obviously hear Emmett's thoughts. To be honest I don't want to hear them, I'm glad I don't have Edwards's power, although it can be quite helpful.

Anyway, Edward threw the Sofa at Emmett, leaving it broken in half! They're both going to get grounded now!

Renesme then ran in, a fully-grown half-vampire, dragging Jacob in, to find out what the noise was.

"EMMETT IM GONNA KILL YOU! SHE'S MY WIFE!"

He was getting madder. I pushed out my shield to cover Emmett. Not for him, but for my Husbands sake. He'd never forgive himself if he killed his favourite brother.

" Emmett will you please stop thinking of me like that to aggravate Edward?"

" What EddieWeddieWoo can't handle my vivid imagination?"

Unfortunately, my shield didn't protect physical violence. Luckily, Alice had seen what was happening and came to save Edward from himself. He was inches from Emmett's neck, teeth bared, ready to rip. I could still hear the ringing of the screams from my daughter and me.

" Edward NO." It was Alice speaking this time, grabbing Edwards arm as Jasper grabbed the other.

" Come on Edward, Take a joke bro, you love me really, Should I sing you a lullaby, LALALALALALALAALAAA, Sing it with me Eddie poo. LALALALAA!"

I could feel Jasper trying to calm everyone down and stop Emmett from singing but it wasn't working because of my shield. But I couldn't let my shield down, because Edward would be able to hear Emmett's thoughts!

It was too late; in the second I was making my decision, Edward had a singing Emmett on the floor laughing. But Edward was not.

I think he realised I didn't want him to hurt anyone, so left the room in an inhuman speed, making it hard for me too catch up.

I could still feel Jasper radiating calm, But it wouldn't work! I could hear Emmett still laughing and singing, Probably dancing too, But Edward, I followed his scent everywhere, I couldn't find him, I couldn't see him anywhere!

I pushed my Shield out until I was conscious he was within the bubble surrounding me. I could stretch the bubble all the way to La push first beach now, which was quite far from the Cullen house.

I was sure Edward could hear my thoughts now so I spoke to him in my head.

_Edward? Can you hear me? I can sense you're within my shield so you must be able too! Anyway, don't be mad at Emmett, he was just having some fun._

"So you're taking his side! Thanks!" I was thinking so hard that I didn't know he was behind me! It made me jump!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews… Urm, sorry I have added another chapter yet, lots of stuff happening at the moments so bare with me. Keep sending reviews I might need some ideas soon so…**

_I was sure Edward could hear my thoughts now so I spoke to him in my head._

_**Edward? Can you hear me? I can sense you're within my shield so you must be able too! Anyway, don't be mad at Emmett, he was just having some fun.**_

"_So you're taking his side! Thanks!" I was thinking so hard that I didn't know he was behind me! It made me jump_

Bella POV

I wasn't taking his side. But I definitely didn't want him and Emmett to fall out!

I turned to face Edward, and I still caught my breath! Nine years on and I still couldn't get used to perfection of my angel.

"I'm not taking anyone's side! Its just you know what Emmett's like, He cant go 3 seconds without causing mischief! I just don't want you guys to fall out. Your brothers for gods sake!" I tried to reason with him, but I don't think he was listening. So I grabbed his armed and pulled with all my force to drag him back to the family house.

Renesme POV

I just heard a sudden thud, it didn't sound pretty. I think Jacob heard it too, so I dragged him to go and investigate!

When I walked in my dad was shouting at uncle Em. What a surprise… I wonder what he did this time?

"EMMETT IM GONNA KILL YOU! SHE'S MY WIFE!"

Oh.

So… Auntie Rose won't be happy. I think Emmetts being thinking about things to get my dad annoyed.

That's when I heard Me and mum scream, Dad had lunged at Uncle Em and was about to bite him, until auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz stopped him.

Emmetts POV

I was only joking. But Edward was holding me to the floor and about to kill me until he suddenly ran out the house, I don't know where he was going but Bella followed him so I thought I would annoy him a bit more and sing his least favourite song in my head over and over…

Wait no, I'll just think of Bella some more, and sing and dance for Renesme and her pet dog.

" I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE!"

_Especially Bella's, don't you think Ediiewooo?_

I don't know what happened but I was on the floor again with Alice and Princess Jazz on me…

_Mental note, don't forget to swap Jaspers clothes for some dresses and a tiara!_

"Don't you get it Emmett? If you don't stop thinking like that you and Edward wont be brothers anymore, well, either that or he might just kill you!"

**Sorry again for not making it amazzzing! But yeh send me some reviews and I'll write mooreeeeeeeeeee =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep the reviews coming. Sorry about the last chapter not having much change More things happening sooon.x**

_I don't know what happened but I was on the floor again with Alice and Princess Jazz on me…_

_Mental note, don't forget to swap Jaspers clothes for some dresses and a tiara!_

"_Don't you get it Emmett? If you don't stop thinking like that you and Edward wont be brothers anymore, well, either that or he might just kill you!"_

Emmett POV

I should have run when I heard them coming. I was in my room minding my own business playing on Sims when Edward came in.

"I'm collecting everything I ever gave you! I don't want to be reminded of you so here's your things back" He threw my jacket and 'Best Friend' bracelet that I gave him back at me " I've decided that I don't ever want to talk to you again! And when I come into the family house I wish that you stay away from me and keep your thoughts to yourself"

I swear I heard him dry sob. What a pansie I thought to myself as he left the room, you would think he was breaking up with me!

Anyway, so I carried on with my game like nothing ever happened.

_You know what, ill just steal all of Eddies money! Then he cant buy a house or anything at all!_

I love Sims. I could just jeopardise Edward on here all I wanted too!

Edward POV

Bella did try to convince me to forgive Emmett but I just couldn't! He's always annoying me with thinking inappropriately about Bella, and it just makes me sick.

So I've decided that I'm going to spend most of my spare time in Bella's cottage and mine. I don't need to be within hearing range of Emmett's thoughts anymore, so then there's no need for me to kill him.

First things first are to return anything that might remind me of him. His favourite jacket that he gave me the first time we became proper brothers. It still smelled of him and made me want to just hug him right now…

" God that sounded gay!"

And ill have to give him back his 'Best Friends' bracelet he gave me! I ran to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom to find him playing on Sims.

"I'm collecting everything I ever gave you! I don't want to be reminded of you so here's your things back" I threw his jacket and 'Best Friend' bracelet back at him " I've decided that I don't ever want to talk to you again! And when I come into the family house I wish that you stay away from me and keep your thoughts to yourself"

That sounded respectful didn't it. I quickly hurried out the room to dry sob myself to sleep, well, to boredom! Then I heard something I thought one of my family would never think!

_You know what, ill just steal all of Eddies money! Then he cant buy a house or anything at all!_

He was going to rob me?

My own brother?

No. He wouldn't. Not Emmett.

I had to tell someone. Anyone! Alice!

**In my next chapter I'm introducing another character! I hope you like it so far. I'm quite excited to be honest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeh, just too clarify I don't own twilight or Emmett. I totally wish I did to be honest! But yes, on with my story.**

_That sounded respectful didn't it. I quickly hurried out the room to dry sob myself to sleep, well, to boredom! Then I heard something I thought one of my family would never think!_

_You know what, ill just steal all of Eddies money! Then he cant buy a house or anything at all!_

_He was going to rob me?_

_My own brother?_

_No. He wouldn't. Not Emmett._

_I had to tell someone. Anyone! Alice!_

Edward POV

I found Alice about 2 seconds before she realised I was looking for her. I was still gob smacked that Emmett would think such a thing; I could hear him planning it out on his computer at this very second. Is he that stupid to think that I can't hear his thoughts right now? He's not even trying to cover it up with some stupid song!

I explained everything to Alice step-by-step, except my dry sobbing part!

" What are we going to do? Emmett's turned against us and its all my fault!" Again with the dry sobbing, I just couldn't help it! I'm too emotional at the moment and I keep having mood swings. OMG do vampires have a 'Time of the month'? Shut up Ed*

"Edward it's not your fault. He's probably just fooling around with your head"

"B-But you" Sniffle" Didn't hear how he" sniffle" said it!"

Bella then walked in with Renesme, I guess she took her to Starbucks.

"What's wrong? Who died?" Bella saw that I was upset, She was suddenly hyperventilating, as vampires do! Only Bella could pull something so human off when in a body of a vampire!

" No one died Hun, Its Emmett!" Her face dropped!

" I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE DIED. EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"No… I haven't killed him! He's just…" I didn't want her to worry with my problems. But I also didn't want to lie to her! " He… He's turned gay! And Rosalie tried to kill him?" That would have to do!

Alice stared at me gob smacked, _Why didn't you tell her Edward? She could help fix this mess!_

" Bella, he's lying. Ill tell you the truth…" So Alice explained everything and with every detail she added Bella's jaw got closer and closer to hitting the floor!

So, We planned to figure out what we would do before Carlisle and Esme got home. They must have been having a good time because they haven't rang yet.

Emmett POV

I planned for hours how I could get all Edwards money from Sims. I don't know whether he could hear my thoughts, but next time he's gonna want to buy something he's gonna be pissed! So in the end I figured out how to do it. After wards I decided to make everyone mad, so I got one of Alice's Bras, Jaspers guy liner, Rose's red prom dress. God she looked hot in that dress!

And then I got renesmes underwear.

They would love how it all looked on me when I would sing the titanic theme tune. The film was really bad compared to the actual reality of it. It was like going down a vampire version of a water slide! That was so much fun!

Anyway back on track. So I walked down stairs with the bra and Renesmes underwear on my head, wearing the red dress and Guy-liner. God their gonna be well pissed with me!

Actually, they all stared at me, not in a surprised but like, an extra pissed look. Oops. They must really like this stuff!

Edward pinned me to the floor and was growling at me. How did he already know about the money? It was a surprise. And why is everyone else pissed with me because of it?

" Emmett! Why? GET… OUT… BEFORE… I… KILL… YOU!"

_God, it was only a little bit of money bro, Chil-laxx!_

I shouldn't have thought that…

SHIT RUN!

I ran as fast as I could, but it was kinda hard wearing a skimpy little dress! How could Rosalie do it? Wait, where was she?

**I did say that a new character would be in this chapter but actually she's going to be in the next one! **


	6. Chapter 6

Keep reviewing the chapters please  I need to hear what you think so I can carry on writing!

_Edward pinned me to the floor and was growling at me. How did he already know about the money? It was a surprise. And why is everyone else pissed with me because of it? _

" _Emmett! Why? GET… OUT… BEFORE… I… KILL… YOU!"_

_God, it was only a little bit of money bro, Chil-laxx!_

_I shouldn't have thought that…_

_SHIT RUN!_

_I ran as fast as I could, but it was kinda hard wearing a skimpy little dress! How could Rosalie do it? Wait, where was she?_

Edward POV

Emmett was trailing down the stairs with Renesme and Alice's Underwear on his head, whilst also wearing Rosalie's prom dress and Jaspers guy-liner. I was Furious. He was acting like nothing had happened. Well no, he was looking smug about it!

I could hear everyones thoughts except Bella's.

_How the FUCK did he find my guy-liner?_

_OMG he's stretching my gorgeous dress! I'm going to kill him._

_No not my thongs, Dad doesn't know about them yet!_

_MY BRA!!! It was my favourite one yet._

_Haha the bloodsuckers out done himself!_

_Wow they all look pretty pissed, they must really like this stuff!_

I didn't really think, I trampled him to the ground, and I could hear a deep growl emanate from my chest.

_Wow, my dads scary…The thongs aren't mine by the way!_

" Emmett! Why? GET… OUT… BEFORE… I… KILL… YOU!" I could hear his thoughts, _"God, it was only a little bit of money bro, Chil-laxx!" _That just infuriated me more.

"SHIT RUN"

Emmett ran out of the back of the house, leaving an Emmett shaped hole in the wall, I decided I wouldn't chase him, he wouldn't get far in that skimpy dress on the side of the road, All the perverted old men, will just honk their horns!

Emmett POV

Rosalie, why hadn't she followed me? I mean, she loves this dress but why wouldn't she come to save me from Edward?

Actually none of them did, they just stood there? What had I done wrong?

I had been on my best behaviour for the last couple of hours and even then they were all being nice to me… except Edward of course!

What if they had found out about me taking all Edwards money on Sims? That wouldn't make them all pissed at me, would it? Anyway, so I decided to make the dress a bit shorter before running back home to see if things had calmed down.

About half a mile from the house I could hear them all talking.

" He stole all of my money, and he's part of our family, what are we going to do?" That was Edward.

" I don't know. Unless we go find him and take him to the Volturi, they will know what to do!" Rose? My wife wanted me to be sent to the Volturi? It was only Sims, I mean if I did it in really life, or existence in this case, then yeh I would agree but it was just SIMS!

I had enough, I ran and ran, dry sobs filling the silence around me, where could I go?

I stopped of to hunt a little and to make up my mind where to go.

I couldn't go to Carlisle and Esme. They were probably at home, and if I went to the Denali, well, they probably already know!

That's when I remembered. I had been talking to this girl over the Internet a couple of days ago. She was really sweet and apparently liked me a lot. I mean ever since someone made a film about our family, random people have been adding me on Myspace! Well, that's a different story.

So, this girl, she said that she thought I was awesome. Not that I didn't already know that but still.

We had this major long conversation about music and films and stuff, I mean… OMG we have Soooooooooooo much in common!

So, I was off to meet this girl. Lisa I think she was called? Lisa, Laura, Lauren… No it was Louise. She lived somewhere across the ocean, maybe France? Spain? England? That rang a bell, and there she lived somewhere like blackpoll? Blackpool I think it was, well there we go that is where I'm going!

After a 2-day run/swim, I finally got to Blackpool, and well to be perfectly honest, I kinda fitted in with me being a boy/male vampire, dressing up like a girl! Although most of the other boys did have wigs! Finding this girl is going to be hard, I don't know her scent and well, what her address is, I'll just have to start looking, and well I have got eternity to do it!

**This chapter is quite long, and to be honest its not my best, I had a bit of writers block half way through so sorry if it just suddenly** **changes subject!**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Review please! 

After a 2-day run/swim, I finally got to Blackpool, and well to be perfectly honest, I kinda fitted in with me being a boy/male vampire, dressing up like a girl! Although most of the other boys did have wigs! Finding this girl is going to be hard, I don't know her scent and well, what her address is, I'll just have to start looking, and well I have got eternity to do it!

Emmett POV

I came across Louise's house around well I don't know what time it was – it was still dark - on the third day of searching.

I guessed which room was hers; it had to be quite an average sized. Luckily everyone in the house was asleep.

It was an interesting feeling watching someone sleep, she looked so peaceful, and God, her scent was amazing, it hurt me to be here, It was like I wanted to keep this girl in my arms forever. I was really hyper so I thought I might just wake her up… hmm what should I shout? After thinking or a while I thought about that film someone made about our family, so I decided on the evilest thing I could do.

_1,2,3…_

"LOOK, IM NOT EDWARD!"

That would make her jump, and make her feel bad thinking it was Edward watching her sleep!

She jumped up, but didn't scream, surprisingly! After about a minute of looking stupid and tired she just looked at me and squealed!

I don't know why, but I would have thought she would run away or scream or try and attack me, I mean I'm a Vampire!

" OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, O-M-G!!" She squealed at me, she sounded like, a happy squirrel!

Hahaha. This is fun.

_Ok, act normal! _

" Urm, Hi?"

"God you sound better in real life, NO-ONE'S going to believe this!"

I don't get it, why is my throat burning so much, shes just like anyother human, she just smells so good, I just want to…

**Sorry its so short I've just got a lot of things to do, bu review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Reviewwwwwwww pleeeeaseee?????? 

" OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, O-M-G!!" She squealed at me, she sounded like, a happy squirrel!

_Hahaha. This is fun._

_Ok, act normal! _

" _Urm, Hi?"_

"_God you sound better in real life, NO-ONE'S going to believe this!" _

I don't get it, why is my throat burning so much, shes just like anyother human, she just smells so good, I just want to…

Louise POV

I thought it was a dream or something, but he spoke! He said 'hi' to me, EVERYONES going to be jealous.

Ok, Act normal! He'll go if you don't! Don't act like those stupid fans, OMG he's just so… OMG!

"Urm, so why are you here?" I tried to control my voice instead of squealing.

"One minuet!" He wasn't breathing! How can he do that I mean, WOW, he's a very good actor, he's still in role of being a vampire. This is so cool.

"Why are you still pretending to be a vampire?"

"PRETENDING? No, no, no, no, no, no! Wait, you don't think I'm a vampire? Why? You were talking to me on the computer, you've seen the films, how could you think I'm still mortal?" He shrugged his shoulders and just sat on my bed, he was looking at me like I was an idiot. It's true, what was he talking about?

" I mean, Louise, I am a vampire, I can smell your blood, its just, so tempting, its hard for me to control myself. This is probably how Edward felt before he turned Bella! It was so funny, the night a couple of days after, in their cottage, I put a camera in their and posted it "You've Been Framed" And I got $200!!"

I couldn't help laughing, I always loved Emmet, even though this is really him… Wait, did he just say he was a vampire?

" Err… if… you… and… I…. and… blood… and… vampire?"

Oh jeez he really is a… I couldn't say it – even if it was cool- he want to eat me. Actually, I don't think he does, he would have done it by now. I tried to calm myself down before he noticed I was panicking, he probably already did. Instead of looking at his face, like I had been doing for the past 20 minuets I looked at his clothes; looking into his too perfect eyes didn't help much with the calming process. That was a mistake…

" What are you wearing?" I asked surprised.

"Oh." He didn't look like he was going to answer my question.

"Well?" This could be an interesting story.

"That's kinda why I'm here, I remembered talking to you the other night and I thought you might be able to help me. You are one of the nicest person online who I thought knew our secret, so after the whole, "Emmett you've been bad" scenario and shizz. Ha I can believe I said shizz. I hear it on 'Pimp My Ride' last week and I've been dying to say it."

"Back to the story Emmett! The scenario…"

"Sorry, I get distracted! So yeh, after the scenario and shizz. I thought you might be able to help, they wanted to take me to the volturi. To punish me. But I don't know what I've done wrong, I was playing on Sims 2 and thought I would get back at Edward for fighting with me," He was giggling now, " for thinking 'inappropriate' thoughts about Bella to get him meeved. So I took all his money of his Sims character!

" And then when I was going to do a fashion show for them – by using their clothes of course, this is Rosalie's prom dress, Alice's and Renesme's Underwear, and Jasper's eyeliner – and I heard them talking about how I've taken it too far by stealing of them, and that they should go to the Volturi.

" My own wife wanted to take me to the fucking Volturi, For Fucks Sake!" he seemed really upset, I didn't know how to comfort him, I raised my hand to place it on his shoulder but let it drop thinking otherwise.

" I'll help as much as I can, if it makes any difference, but you will have to tell me EXACTLY what they said." I was a little scared to be honest, but I tried to hide it from my face, I knew by offering my help I was entering a world that I shouldn't delve within! But what harm could it do to help an unhappy Vampire?

Emmett explained everything, word for word. It was quite a long story and lasted until dawn. He would have to wait until after school to tell me the rest, I'm glad it's our last day, then I have all the summer holidays to help him!

**It's not as funny as I would have hoped, but I should be finished with it in the next couple of chapters. Their will be more action and comedy next! Lets just say, you shouldn't trust 1 vampire called Emmett in your house for a measly 6 hours! And much more. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't written for a while but yeh, I promised you laughs and your lucky I'm hypperrrrr  Reviewwssaa??

" _I'll help as much as I can, if it makes any difference, but you will have to tell me EXACTLY what they said." I was a little scared to be honest, but I tried to hide it from my face, I knew by offering my help I was entering a world that I shouldn't delve within! But what harm could it do to help an unhappy Vampire? _

_Emmett explained everything, word for word. It was quite a long story and lasted until dawn. He would have to wait until after school to tell me the rest, I'm glad it's our last day, then I have all the summer holidays to help him!_

Louise POV.

So he sat in my bedroom waiting for me to get dressed for school etc, etc. This is amazing! After changing and finally calming down, I thought it would be safe to go talk to him again!

I walked into my room and to my amazement he was dressed properly!

"Where did you get those clothes from?"

" Oh, erhhh. Urm… I got them from the room next door. Urh. Wait don't come near me yet." He warned me. God he just looked so… FIT!

That's when I realised he was near my open window. He looked in pain though! What had I done wrong?

" What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing… Just it doesn't matter. So where are you going today? Oh and please don't tell anyone that im here! Pleeeeeeease… no ones supposed to know about vampires and things, I mean you thought I was acting, they might want to kill me; not that they could I mean, I can take on a grizzly but, I don't want to kill anyone!"

" Ahhh, but that was my fun deed of the day!"

Emmett POV.

Well, she's gone now, so, what to do? What to do? What to do? I hid in her cupboard first, when her mum and dad came to check she had left for school, that's so boring, I'm glad I've finished school for the time being. That's the thing though, what am I going to do if Louise can help me? Ill have to run and hide somewhere!

Anyway, after Louise's mum and dad had left for work I found something fun to do. I already knew she had a computer I just wish I knew where she kept it…

About a hour later I managed to find her computer, well, it was a fun hour, but I'm going to have to clean up afterwards… Oooooooh SQUIRELLL! Ok. So this is going to be a boring day!

Louise POV.

I wish I could have told someone that THE actually Emmett Cullen was at my house right now. It had been the same boring day, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Everyone's been hyped up because we've got 6 weeks holidays from now on; it was our last day today.I wonder what Emmetts been up to?

Eventually I got home, after a long school day, it seemed like it was weeks since last night. I walked in through the house, switching on lights as I went. Why is it so dark in here? All the curtains were closed and I could smell something strange, it seemed familiar but so different! What has he been up to?

Something hit me in the back and I screamed in agony, I couldn't see; the lights were still switched off and all I could hear was my screaming, something whooshed past my ear making me jump up so high I hit my head on the table I crawled under for protection. What was happening?

"hehehe…" I could hear snickering from up stairs! What was he up too? I now regretted agreeing to help Emmett. I could smell that awful smell again and then I felt it, a sticky oozing from the floor.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… SHAVING FOAM!" Suddenly all the lights switched on and the curtains opened! I could still hear him laughing. He had covered all my living and dining room will shaving foam and made a trip wire, that then was triggered as I walked through my house, making a paint tin hit me in the back, which then caused me to fall on the floor. Just then I noticed I was covered in shaving foam, It was everywhere!

"EMMETT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? IM GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" He was still laughing, I could just hear it upstairs, I followed the sound up to my bedroom and noticed he had stuck something to my door. I read:

**Do not enter, or you will regret it and not like me for as long as I will live!**

Aww, I could never not like Emmett, he was just so…

I opened the door, and as it said on the notice, I regretted it!

He had stacked all my furniture to make a little fortress around him – not that he would need it – and then he started throwing paint balls and water bombs at me! The moment he stopped I then looked around, regretting that too, he had redecorated my bedroom! A red haze began to cover my eyes, he was in so much trouble, I ran down the stairs and out the backdoor, I reached the shed in a matter or seconds and looked for the only thing I knew would maybe hurt him, I remembered what Edward had said in the 'Twilight' film and reached for the gasoline!

In my peripheral vision and noticed what else he had been up too. I didn't notice before, the emptiness of the downstairs of my house but know I could really take in how much time I'd given Emmett to get his imagination flowing. I could now see the remains of all my downstairs furniture, it looked light Emmett had been practising boxing in the time I was at school! I was definitely going to kill him now. I began to haul the chainsaw and gasoline out of the garage and drag it to the house. Suddenly there was a voice behind me.

"Do you want some help with that?" he asked politely, offering to carry my equipment for torture up to the house. I smiled at him and handed him the things. Not noticing until a minuet too late that I was supposed to be using them on HIM!

" Wait, NO, I'm supposed to be killing you with that stuff! OMG, URGH you're so annoying. I'm kind of starting to agree with your family right now!" Oops, shouldn't have said that, I could see the range of emotions cross his face, Anger, hurt, anger, remorse, anger, hurt! " OMG, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I love you!"

We chatted for a while after that, I felt so bad for saying it, I didn't mean it, I was just so angry. Emmett explained that he was only joking and then he helped me fix the house before my parents arrived back from work. I told my mum that I was going to bed earlier, and that I loved her, the only goodbye I would get for now. I got to my room and began writing the letters for my family; I was running away and tomorrow, I don't know where I'll be.

**Not my best piece of work. Sorry for taking so long, a bit of writers block there! Reviews please, anymore ideas?? Should Louise join the Cullen family? ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Computer stopped working ******** so here is my next chapter peeeeps.**

We chatted for a while after that, I felt so bad for saying it, I didn't mean it, I was just so angry. Emmett explained that he was only joking and then he helped me fix the house before my parents arrived back from work. I told my mum that I was going to bed earlier, and that I loved her, the only goodbye I would get for now. I got to my room and began writing the letters for my family; I was running away and tomorrow, I don't know where I'll be

LPOV.

It was amazing, I only have one bag, and Emmett is carrying me on his back. I can't actually believe this is happening to me now.

I left 3 letters for my family explaining that I was sorry and that they may never see me again. It was my choice that I was going and to be honest I was scared!

We got to Seattle after about 2 days of running only stopping to feed me! We had a plan and it was going to just be to talk to his family really. First I would knock on the door, hopefully distracting them, and then Emmett would appear and tell them; really fast, that it was a mistake.

We managed to get to the Cullen's house within 30 minuets and now I was really scared. I knock on the door and Emmett was dancing behind me. Edward answered and ran out at Emmett, going to kill him I think.

"STOP" I shouted as loud as I could. If Edward could really read my mind why didn't he know I was here? I shouted again and he stopped and looked at me, surprised.

"Emmett what have you done? The Volturi are definitely going to get you know that they know about this too!"

" Edward, I didn't steal your money, I was on sims for gods sake!!!" Emmett whimpered. I almost didn't hear him he was that quiet. "And this… this is Louise, I was talking to her on this myspace thingy and she already knew about us. Y'know with that film someone made about us! She wanted to help so I let her and I've wanted to get my family back so much that I haven't breathed all the way here. It was just so tempting. Louise is like a little sister to me, but she just smells so tempting now." Edward looked at me, then back to Emmett, then to Bella, well it looked like Bella, but she looked so much different from the film, almost like a Vampire. I gasped in shock. I understood and I backed away from Emmett at once.

"Don't eat me. Make me a vampire instead of eating me…" I whispered. It was how Edward was with Bella, Emmett and Me, except Emmett already has Rosalie. She suddenly appeared in the door way and she was looking at Emmett like he just stabbed her dog.

"Rose, Oh my God I've missed you so much. Hey do you want a daughter?" Emmett looked at me and then at Rose.

"Yes, But not her, you like her. You like her smell, its like Edward is with Bella!" she shouted.

"Its nothing like that Rosey-pooo I love you and Louise is a friend! Maybe a daughter/sister if you want?" Rose ran over to Emmett and threw herself at him. I was still stood there, not saying a word. Edward was looking at me and I think he was reading my head.

"Yes I am!" he suddenly said. "So what happened with all this then?" he asked me. I remembered back to 6 days ago when Emmett first talked to me, and how he made me jump, Edward chuckled and I carried on remembering. Meanwhile, Emmett and rose were practically fornicating on the lawn in front of everyone, well, close too anyway.

EdPOV

We all talked for a while, Carlisle and Esme were back, and we had decided to make Louise a Vampire, she was so excited she was practically a bouncy ball. It was quite amusing to be honest.

All though she was only 13 her mind was like a 30 year olds, it was quite interesting. It reminded me of Bella and how I thought her mind would look like that. After 3 days of waiting and getting things ready, it was time to change Louise, Carlisle was going to put her on morphine, but then decided not to. I heard his conversation with Bella through his thought and I agreed.

So in the end we tried aesthetic. Louise wasn't nervous at all; she was more hyper. Alice had fallen totally in love with her and they had already planned all their shopping trips together after her newborn stage.

LPOV

It was probably the hardest 3 days of my whole life. The aesthetic didn't work and just caused me to be frozen still for 3 days. It was weird that over time my senses were getting stronger; I could hear everyone talking down stair and Renesmee, who I met 4 days ago was happy she could be friends with someone her age that knew about everything. I was going to love my knew life and I knew it.

**Isn't the best story ever but there you go.. .x.x.x.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett's Being Bad… AGAIN!

Ok, so to all who loved this FF, its been a while since I have written and I have forgotten how much I loved this site : ). SO, I thought that I may as well make a collection of FF's on the basis of _Emmetts being bad!_.

Enjoy : - )


	12. Chapter 12

Emmet's being bad… again!

Emmett POV.

Well, its Sunday, and there's never anything to do on a Sunday: Edward and Bella ALWAYS spend Sundays at the cottage with Ness, so that leaves me with no niece to play with and make fun of, fifteen year olds are always good to piss off; Carlisle and Esme spends Sundays on dates (they like to role play; I think today they are both playing Nomads who run into each after years of longing for the other after a big 'break-up' when they were human and got turned at the same time after a 'human' argument, its all very elaborate); My dear Rose and Alice are shopping (again), which leaves just me and Princess Jaz!

I've tried playing on Sims, I mean ten long years, everyday playing on Sims until you fingers hurt (a figure of speech, I'm a vampire my fingers don't get hurt that easily), its gets a bit boring, I'm sure you know how that feels? I've tried karaoke, but it broke… It wasn't my fault, I swear! Bella nearly killed me; she thought it was me because I took the blame for my darling Rosalie; She got a bit angry when she didn't beat me on 'The Darkness-Thing called Love' song! I've tried playing dress up, but no one has any new clothes – other than Alice, and she tried to put me in the oven last time. So, now I don't have anything to do, I could go out and cause sweet, sweet chaos, but I'm grounded (sniffle).

I started running around the bedroom, I could always remember doing that when I got aggravated when I was human, but it didn't help, I didn't feel any different just the flow of air past my ears created a loud humming sound, so I decided to go and see princess Jasper!

I had already walked in before I realised what the noises were. I felt like burning my eyes out (a guy doesn't EVER want to walk in on another guy doing that, well unless you were a homosexual, which I DEFFINATLY am not… I like sex too much), but the idea of burning again, even for a short period of time, sent shockwaves through my body: I did enough of that through my transformation. I tried to make a noise, anything, just to make him stop; he still hadn't noticed I was stood there. The saying 'his mouth dropped to the floor' was an understatement for my expression.

He was wearing a man-kini (yes, he has one) and was led on the floor… I could understand the video he was watching – that was hot, but it was what he was doing that disturbed me the most; he was imitating it! I ran over to the TV, pressing the off button before grabbing the video case, there was a slogan on the front ('WHO LIKES CREAM PIES?') and two women below it, before its title at the bottom – 'Someone who is famous cardio work out'. That was its title. If Jasper was human I could imagine blood rising to his cheeks, just as Bella's used to.

"EWWWWWWWEYYYYYYYY! Jasper's a gerrrrrrrl!" I wouldn't stop chanting it!

"Stop it Emmett! Give it back! I'll tell Esme on you!" he sounded like one to. Before he could stop me I jumped out of his way and ran out of the room, chanting my little song as I skipped away:

_Jasper, Jasper, Princess Jazz!_

_You like girl things like a Spazz!_

_You shave your legs but don't succeed,_

_You danced about; I nearly weed!_

_Jasper, Jasper, Silly Jazz! _

_You plait your hair like a Spazz!_

_You play hopscotch but never win,_

_Your guy-liner is in the bin!_

_Jasper, Jasper, Princess Jazz!_

_This song's for you… Stupid Spazz!_

_Shush don't cry you're not a girl_

_But you just danced and did a twirl._

_Jasper, Jasper, Silly Jazz!_

_You like girl things you stupid Spazz!_

_You shave your legs but don't succeed,_

_You danced about; I nearly weed!_

Eventually I gave up, Carlisle and Esme would be back soon its already 2 am. I think I broke my record of singing one song over and over; 9 hours, 12 minutes and 45 seconds! As I lead on the floor impersonating Jasper, who was sat on the sofa trying (but failing) to ignore me, I heard Carlisle's car tyres just coming off the main road.

"I think I'm going to name my song 'Pussy'. Do you think that'll go? I mean, I'm expecting it to reach at least number 5, or even the VIP track?" Jasper lost his calm at that point, I can be very annoying at times, and 9 hours is a long time, even for vampires to handle! Just as he had he Hands around my neck, Carlisle and Esme walked in, laughing and giggling. Jasper froze and the look on his face was hilarious… and inspirational; I started to dry sob (on purpose obviously, I'm not Princess Jazz), and before Carlisle could say anything I ran over to him and jumped into his arms – bridal style. I could tell they were all speechless so I shaved my head under his chin and murmured pathetic explanations like: 'I only wrote him a nice song and then he tried to kill me!' and 'I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to show him how much of an inspiration he is to me!' It was quite funny the look on Jaspers face as he stood there stunned. Carlisle began to laugh his low chuckle vibrated my body as he put me down.

"That's quite a story Emmett, but your over 90 years old, and I have known you a long time to know that that isn't the true story." I could feel anger begin to effect me, it was like I was stood in an ocean of Red and each wave cascaded over me plunging deeper and deeper into this emotion. The force of this, thought, could be pin pointed from the staircase on the other side of the room, the one that Jasper was stood next to growling at me.

"Both of you stop it!" Was all Esme could say, it looked as if Jaspers gift was also effecting Esme, and she ALWAYS stayed calm and neutral around him. "EMMETT! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND JASPER STAY HERE UNTIL I RING EDWARD TO TELL HIM YOUR STAYING WITH HIM!"

Shit!


End file.
